An Apparition on The Horizon
yet ANOTHER fic by me. And this time, it's a prequel! YAY! :D Blood/gore warning. I'm so excited for this, YES! Prologue The NightWing prophets couldn't be wrong, could they? Because if they're right, then I'm in trouble. '' A purple NightWing was perched on a ledge, in the palace's main hall. He shuffled awkwardly and turned around, bumping snouts with his wife. "Futurebreaker? Did they tell you what we had to do?" The pitch-black NightWing had a sad look in her eyes, and she shook her head. "All they said was that prophecy again, and that there was no way to stop it." The purple NightWing remembered the prophecy clearly. It was constantly echoing through his head. ''Some dragons will forget the value of life, Wasting it carelessly with feelings of spite. This NightWing will cause mayhem and pain, '' ''Her eyes will be the color of a burning flame. He then remembered his daughter, Apparition's eye color. Red as red can be. He snarled and looked away. "I don't want our child to be a maniac!" Futurebreaker walked around and sat down on the balcony. "I think Elude might have a way to deal with this." The purple NightWing snarled at the mention of Elude's name. "Not that idiot! We can do this on our own!" Futurebreaker gasped and narrowed her eyes. "Don't call him that, Fatecatcher. He's just as smart as you or I." Fatecatcher looked upset, and he walked over to Futurebreaker. She gasped and looked surprised, and he stumbled. "W-what was THAT?!" Futurebreaker looked at him, and she cried. "I just had a vision...You had a knife...and...you said 'You had my heart, at least for the most part, but everybody's gotta die some time.' and then you.....you..." She broke down into tears, making Fatecatcher feel guilty. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Oh, don't worry, I'd NEVER ''do that to you, I love you too much." Something deep down in Fatecatcher's heart told him that he was so terribly wrong about that... 1 Year, 3 Months Apparition sprinted around the cave. She was so excited, she couldn't believe that her father was coming home. Futurebreaker smiled and hugged the little ball of energy that was her daughter. "Calm down, okay? You don't want to scare him!" She giggled as she said it, and sat down next to Apparition. Apparition climbed onto Futurebreaker's back, making her giggle. "Oh! There he is! This is so-Mother? Why aren't you happy?" Apparition had taken note of her mother's sad face, and she licked her on the top of her snout. Futurebreaker snarled and stood up. "He called my best friend an idiot, and I don't agree with that." "O-oh...okay...are you gonna fight? PLEASE DON'T!" Apparition's voice sounded worried and excited, but she looked horrified at the thought of her parents fighting. Suddenly, Fatecatcher flew into the room. He was covered in cuts and blood, and he was breathing heavily. "What happened? Are you hurt? Did you-Oh my moons......you didn't kill somebody, did you?" Fatecatcher didn't respond, he just walked to the back chamber of the cave and came out with a bag. "No, I didn't kill anybody." Futurebreaker thought that she heard him say "unfortunately" under his breath, but she didn't ask. Instead, she stood up and walked over to the back. Apparition was told never to go into the back, but there was something telling her to go. She felt like something bad would happen if she didn't. "Father, wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" What she saw was her mother pinned to the ground, and Fatecatcher holding a wickedly sharp knife to her throat. "Oh, I...I dropped this knife, and I was just picking it up." Apparition looked satisfied with that answer, so she walked out of the room. "Next time, I'll kill you." 3 Years, 1 Month Apparition was so happy, she was shaking intensely. It was going to be her first visit to her birthplace, and it would be memorable. Apparition had something planned, and she grabbed a long, sharp knife with a wicked curve. "I can do this. It won't be hard, it'll just be like anything else." She turned around and headed out of the door. Her family was waiting with Elude outside, and her mother smiled when she walked out. "So, are you ready?" Apparition slowly nodded her head and looked out. The sun was setting, and it was the perfect time. She shook herself off and stretched her wings. "So, let's go!" And with that, they all flew off. They were headed towards a small clearing in the forest, and they touched down in the middle of a circle of thick-trunked oak trees. "Here we are, Apparition. Go and do whatever you want. OH! Just remember...." The end of Futurebreaker's sentence was lost as Apparition ran into the woods. She unsheathed the knife and looked down its blade, making sure it was straight. ''Good, this should do it. ''She held it in front of her, walking back towards her parents. A wicked smile crossed her face, and she let out a low, guttural growl. Apparition broke through the treeline and pulled the knife back. "I'm here! I'm here! I'M HERE, MOTHER!" She was greeted by her father, Fatecatcher, kissing her mother on the chin. He then pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the chest, making Futurebreaker wheeze. Fatecatcher dropped her lifeless body to the ground and turned to Elude. He had a huge, maniacal grin on his face, and he lunged. Apparition jumped in between them, holding the knife upwards. Her scream of rage could be heard for miles, and she snarled loudly. Her mother had done nothing, yet she was killed. Apparition heard the sound of metal piercing flesh, so she looked at her father's face. "Are you proud of me yet, Father? Because I think that MOTHER WOULD BE!" Fatecatcher gasped for air, but he took in nothing. Apparition tossed his body to the ground, towering over it. She was covered in blood, and she crouched over his neck, extending it upwards. She took the knife and made a hole in the shape of a rectangle along his windpipe. She removed the skin and ripped it out, holding it into the air. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO DO, RIGHT? MOTHER, I DID IT! I AVENGED YOU!" She shuddered violently and turned to Elude. "Take me home....please...I'm scared..." 7 Years, 3 Months Apparition had been living with Elude for four years now, and she loved him as a family member. She would go out hunting, and he would do everything in their cave. She'd go to the clearing where her mother had died every day, and she would come home. Her eyes lit up when she came home one day, curious about life. She hugged Elude and rolled into the corner where she slept, pondering her life decisions. She had convinced Elude to go outside with her, and they walked around in the fields. Apparition grabbed Elude's talons and smiled. "What did you do as a dragonet?" Elude was shocked, but he kept his face straight. He frowned and looked away. "I don't like to talk about it." Apparition was intrigued, but she didn't press him for information. She only giggled and looked up. She'd always been mesmerized by the blue sky, so she fell back on the grass and grinned. Elude sat down next to her and huffed out a big breath of air. Apparition shoved him playfully and grasped at the ground, feeling the soft grass run through her talons. "What made you leave the Ice Kingdom?" Elude snarled and stood up, malice in his eyes. He growled at Apparition and turned to leave. "If you want to know, just ask the Queen of Ice." He took off, leaving Apparition stranded and alone. ''I...hate him! I HATE HIM! I WANT HIM TO DIE! She clenched her talons and screeched loudly, making Elude turn around and scoff. "Stupid insane dragon. Go rot in hell." Apparition cried and ran across the huge field. She didn't need him, she didn't need ANYONE! I'll show them all...they'll see what I'm capable of. THEY'LL SEE! 11 Years, 5 Months Don't cry if you can hear me. I never meant to hurt you dearly. I was so wrong, sincerely. Don't stop, take life seriously. Apparition was just miserable, like always. Her talons shook as she climbed up the stairs to the Ice Palace, her mother's words echoing in her head. "Those people, please love them. Don't hate them, we're not above them. You can have everything, but have nothing." Her eyes gleamed as she entered the huge doors of the palace. Her eyes scanned the room until she found Princess Hyperborean. Just who she wanted. She held up a golden necklace with amethyst insets, proceeding to give the gift to her friend. She draped the necklace around the princess's neck and smiled. "Hyperborean, have this necklace. It's a token of friendship." She left the room and crouched in the corner, waiting for the necklace's magic to take effect. Just as planned, Hyperborean came into the room and smiled at her. "Apparition, I await a command." Apparition's eyes widened as she looked at her friend, now under her control. "Act like you normally would, just...whenever I give you a command, obey it without question, okay?" Hyperborean smiled at Apparition and hugged her. "This is great, Appy! I love the necklace!" Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions